Invincible
by Normryl
Summary: No good deed goes unpunished.


Title: Invincible

Author: Therm

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters portrayed in this story except for Lenny and Marco Lorenzo.

Summary: Response to a discussion about character death at the ATSB. This is a personal challenge that Pam gave me, so thanks to her for that. Can't say more without giving too much away.

Warnings: Violence, not graphic. Major character death! Shocking, huh?

"Are you ready, Lenny?"

"Sure, BA." The youngster responded. He held the baseball bat tightly, keeping his eye on the ball in BA's hands.

BA gently released the ball so it reached Lenny with a gentle force. Swinging the bat prematurely, Lenny swung round wildly, the ball landing at his feet. He let out a frustrated grunt as he picked up the ball and threw it back to BA.

"Don't worry, Lenny. You'll get the hang of it, just keep trying. You've got a great swing, you just gotta hold out a little longer."

The boy nodded as he wiped the sweat from him forehead.

BA felt the sweat running down his back. It had been a hot day, now it was early evening, it should have cooled of a little but the heat remained. He decided after a couple more attempts they'd get a drink, keep them hydrated. He knew Lenny could do this if he concentrated on what he was doing a little more. He watched as Lenny got in position again.

BA sucked in a breath as he pitched the ball once more. He heard the sound of the bat and ball meeting, but it had only skimmed it, sending the ball a few feet away from where Lenny stood.

BA walked forward retrieving the ball. The kid stayed calm even though BA knew he was frustrated. "You're getting there, that was better."

"Hey, stop playing around and get home." A voice yelled. A young man stood at the fence that kept the kids in the centre rather than all over the street.

"I gotta go." Lenny said, walking over to BA and handing him the baseball bat.

"Who's that?" BA asked. He felt he was responsible to know as much as he could about these kids.

"That's my step-brother. He used to come here. Marco Lorenzo."

BA remembered Marco.

He'd been a good kid, but had a lot of trouble's in his teens when his parents split up. BA had tried to offer him refuge at the centre to help him get used to his new life but he'd always refused BA's help. He shut out the world here as much as he could, like he wanted nothing more to do with anything that reminded him of how thing's used to be. He also knew that he hung out with a bad crowd now.

He didn't want Lenny to go down that path too.

"Yeah, I remember him now."

"I'm just gonna get my bag." Lenny said as he dashed towards the small building where the kids kept their things when playing outside.

BA walked over to Marco. He must have been nineteen or twenty now. He didn't look at BA once as he approached. BA stopped on one side of the fence, Marco leaned on it from the other side, casually as though he had no cares in the world. BA knew better. Knew this kid, for he still was a child, had problems. He was hurt and didn't know how to get that anger out in a healthy way.

"Hey Marco, how ya doing?" BA asked.

Marco looked at BA for the briefest of moments, before turning his head away. He didn't answer.

"Hey man, I asked you a question?"

"And I ain't answering it. I don't owe you nuffin."

"I didn't say you did, but I know you're in trouble. Seen you hanging out with those other kids. You think you're all invincible, but you ain't. Gonna end up in jail if you're not careful."

"Don't lecture me, man." Marco said, as he started to walk away, seeing Lenny heading towards him. "Come on!" He called to his younger brother who ran to catch up.

"See you later, Lenny." BA called after the boy. He watched as they walked away, Marco looking mad and speaking to his brother. BA picked up the odd word about 'not going back' and 'telling mom'.

BA sighed. He knew if he didn't tread carefully, he'd lose Lenny too.

oOo

Time to go.

He'd done enough here for today and most of the kids had gone home. It was starting to get dark as the night drew on. He didn't like to send kids home until they were ready to leave, some of them tried to avoid going back there, BA knew.

Making sure every window was locked before he went out, BA grabbed the keys he'd left on the table a few minutes ago and headed out the door. Before he stepped out fully, three men stepped in front of him.

The first wasted no time pointing the knife he had in BA's face as they pushed him back into the room he'd left moments ago.

BA recognised Marco with them, could see a crazy drugged look in his eyes, in fact, all of them had that look.

Marco stepped forward. "No one tells us what to do."

oOo

Face stood by Hannibal as they looked at the remains of the building.

At first it had been said it was just some arsonists, but later after they body had been pulled out and tests been done, they'd found out it had been murder. The man had been stabbed many times, although he was too badly burnt for them to be able to count all the wounds. Some had been driven in with such force that they'd marked the bones, skimmed them, chipped pieces away.

They'd only counted those ones. That made it six times.

It was the first time they'd been here since it had happened.

It had only been four days ago.

Too fresh and raw to be here. No sane man would want to be here.

Kids that used to come here to play and laugh were scattered around their old sanctuary, now with nowhere to go. They were mourning the loss too.

Hannibal moved forwards, touched the fence looking towards the building. He knew they had to rebuild this place. BA wouldn't be able to rest peacefully unless these kids had somewhere to go.

They'd do it in honour of their fallen friend.

Hannibal turned as he saw a small boy approach Face. His cheeks was stained with tears, his expression displayed the depth of sadness that Hannibal felt inside.

He was wearing a backpack, which he pulled off his shoulders then he pulled put a plastic bag, unwrapped it carefully and, holding the object with the bag, he revealed a bloodstained knife. "I can tell you where they'll be." He said.

oOo

As he lay on the floor, having been beaten down, he watched the man in front of him. He sat by him, knife clean and almost sparkling. The other two were pouring gasoline every where.

"Why?" BA choked out.

"Because I'm invincible." Replied Marco. He raised the knife and plunged.

End

Author's Note: Beside from finally killing off BA, I wanted to do something else, which was write a story without Murdock in it, as I'm usually very biased towards him, even if I just have other characters mention him. So I decided this time, no Murdock at all. I hope I haven't depressed any one too much with this, it is a little brutal!


End file.
